Leanna's Dark Angel
by SpottedStar
Summary: Christine and Raoul's daughter was hoping to have a normal life, but one trip to her parents opera house and that dream was shattered. Now at the age of 15, she has a love and friends, but will the Dark Angel of the Night change that. R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Leanna's Dark Angel**

**The Phantom of the Opera 2**

It was a foggy winter day, Christine and Raoul were walking to the John Bap'tise Opera House, along with their daughter, Leanna. Christine had bought the opera house in hopes of fixing it up and making a good living. She felt it was best for her so that she could get over her fears. Raoul was spectacle about the whole idea, they sometimes felt as if the Phantom's presence was still there. Often Leanna would stop and take a look around as if someone was following her. Of course no one ever was. "Father, must we be a part of this crazy eipheny?" Leanna said as she tried to keep this comment out of earshot of her mother. "It will make her happy, and who knows you could be up on that stage." Raoul said patting her on the head. She grabbed his hand and put it down at his side. "I wish not to sing, for thy mind is set on other things." Christine began to play with her daughters hair as they walked up to the stage. "Now, now, Leanna, singing is in your blood. I will see you on that stage." She said sternly. Leanna gave a huff of exasperation and went to go explore. "Don't stray to far, Leanna. Dark things may lurk here." Raoul warned.

Leanna made her way up to the attic, and was looking at the old props. An old mirror sat against the window, a red satin curtain lay drapped across it. She carefully removed it and bowed in practice. "Thank you, thank you." She said jokingly. "No, I feel I am oblidged to thank you." Leanna stood up and backed away from the mirror. "Who...who are you?" "Why child , I'm the angel of music." Leanna had heard that term used before. Her mother had talked to her father about him."My mother has warned of your presence. I wish naught to see you." Leanna moved towards the door, reaching for the handle. "Leaving so soon, Leanna? I have yet to hear you sing." Leanna felt the presence, he was behind her. A black glove reached out and touched her shoulder, she slapped it and pulled away hestily. "Now, now, my dear do not be cruel. I'm your guardian angel." The hand reappered, but this time it wrapped itself around her neck. She stood still, not even blinking. "What your mother has told you is true, but I have changed." Leanna knew this Phantom was bad news."Is that why you're stalking us?" Leanna said grabbing the hand and throwing it down. "I will remain in the back of your mind, young Leanna. Until the day the opera house is complete." Leanna relaxed as she felt the presence slip away. She grabbed the door knob, but pulled her hand away quickly. A picture of a skull was burned into her hand, but the handle appered normal. "You're mine now, Leanna!" The voice boomed in her head and she ran out of the room, having no plan to tell her mother or father.

2 years later

"Leanna, hurry or you'll miss the show!" "I'm coming Sara." Leonna ran to box 5 where her and her friends Sara, and Mary watched the operas. As the head soprano-Margret Noon-came out, they decided to talk instead. "It's amazing what your parents have done to this place." Sara said in aw. "I know, I remember when I first came here. I was 13 and hated being here." Leanna said looking towards the stairs that lead to the attic."Why!" Mary asked in shock. "You can't tell anyone, but I ran into The Phantom of the Opera. He said that he would remain in the back of my mind...until this place was fixed." "The Phantom died _years_ ago, and why you?" Sara asked in envy. "My mother was his, so said _love_ years ago. I guess he thinks he can get to her through me." Leanna said shrugging, then it came to her, like the darkness of night. _No Leonna that is not it at all. I have been freed from mind. Now your heart is mine._ Leanna lurched forward, fright pulsing through her. "Leanna are you ok?" Sara asked, a look of worry on her face so deep, you could fall into it. "Leave me! He will surley kill you if you stay! Get my mother and father!" Leanna put her hand through her undenyible curly, brown hair. "Hello Leanna, I've been waiting quite a while." The voice that came to her was like black ice. "You dare speak thy name? In forth you send shivers down my spine." Leanna's heart was renching inside her chest, she felt numb. "Your ideas of my plot are wrong, young Leanna. You see since your mother isn't mine to control anymore, I need a new pawn." He sat next to her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm nothing but a mere chess piece to you!" She said looking him in the eyes. Their usual gently, sky blue, form was now a, dark, heart breaking, black. "What do you need a pawn for?" "Why, thy dear, I need someone to carry on my legacy. You seem like a very promising _pawn_." He had an evil smile drapped across his face. "You see me naught as a _pawn_, but a servant of your will. I'm my mother's daughter, not yours." She stood up as if to walk away, but that cold, black glove slipped into her hand and pulled her down. "You may free yourself with a song, made of your mind, heart, soul, and voice." "I will not sing for a stalking, wretch like you." She ripped her hand from his, and once again tried to run. "Stay away from me!" She turned out to the hallway and ran into her mother and father. She screamed, but seeing it was them shrunk to the floor. "Leanna what is the matter with you!" Her mother said, hugging her and running her fingers through her hair. "The Phantom is here...he wants me...I'm his pawn and he's the player!" She cried out, begining to hyperventalate. "Oh my dear God!" Said her father, moving towards box 5, but of course no one was there. "Mom! The Phantoms in my mind!" Christine put Leanna's head to her chest, praying her heart beat would calm hers. "We shall never be safe." She whispered. Sara and Mary kneeled down and began to sing to Leanna in unison. "Dear Leanna, calm your heart, child. The darkness is gone to the devil." She looked up at them her eyes their normal sky blue, and a beautiful, white smile, spread across her face.

As Leanna slept that night, a song boomed inside her head. It sounded like a man and a women. The man sounded as if was controling the women in some way, but Leanna pushed it from her mind.

"Feeling better, Leanna?" Mary asked. "Yes, indeed I am. I might have been seeing things." She said shrugging. Sara came running up to them, bouncing up and down. "We have a new dancer, and he's handsome." She said as she pointed to a young man, black hair, green eyes, and a gentle despostion. "Leanna, there's your man. Go talk to him." Mary said, starting to push her towards him. Then came a burning sensation in Leanna's hand. "Ow! No _he's_ not happy with me. You must leave!" She said shrinking to the ground and clasping her hand. "No, we shall not leave you!" Mary said kneeling beside her. "That would be a big mistake on your part ladies." There he stood in the darkness of the backdrops. "Leave me!" Leanna screamed as her hand began to burn more, but her friends wouldn't budge. She stood up slowly and tried to run away, but the Phantom planted himself infront of her. "Do not run from me dear, Leanna." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Leave me be. I am nothing to you, why stalk me?" She slapped his hand away. "Why my dear, you are thy next Phantom." "Never! I would rather die before I served at your wretched feet!" She turned around and began to walk towards her friends. "No my dear, you will serve me." His hand made it's way around her neck, and then tightened. "Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch a girl." The voice that came to Leanna's ear was smooth, and strong, "Another time my dear." The Phantom was so close to her ear, that she flinched. The Phantom let go, and then was gone. The dancer boy knelt beside her. "Are you ok madam Leanna?" "Yes, thank you for saving me. I don't believe we've met." She said taking his hand as he stood up. "My name is Tod." He said smiling at her. "Listen, since I'm new around here, would you find it in your heart to have thyself as your escort to the Masquriade Ball." He asked, his eyes glowing in anticapation. "It would be a great honor to have you as my escort." She said, as she set her eyes on his. "Aw! It's love!" Mary squealed. _This love is in the way of things, Leanna. Continue to see him any further than a week, and his life will end._ Leanna ignored the voice in her head and took Tod's hand, then began to show him around.


	2. Chapter 2

Leanna had grown quite fond of Tod. They would walk through the opera house holding hands and talking. The Phantom had yelled inside Leanna's head when she slept, but she was falling in love with Tod. Often he would ask the name of the man who had caused their love. She could only reply with a shrug. "I do not know of the mans name." She'd say with her head hung low. _Tell the boy, Leanna. See what becomes of him. _She'd push the Phantom from her mind and continue to walk. 

"Mother, I am worried. What if he _does _kill Tod?" Leanna lay in her bed, waiting for the dreaded moment of which her mother would blow out the candle. "Leanna, your fears only make him that much stronger." Her mother's eyes were filled with sadness. Leanna knew how she must feel; unable to get rid of this nightmare, of which stalked her one and only daughter so frequently. "I will not fall prey to his whim. He will have to kill me before such deeds are done." Leanna closed her eyes preparing for the darkness to come. "You are one of a kind, Leanna. I see neither your father nor thyself in you." Her mother gently ran her fingers through her hair. "I resemble you, and have my father strength." Leanna pointed out. "Soon you will become your own women." Said her mother, and with that being said she blew out the candle. "Good night, my little dreamer." Leanna smiled at the familiar nickname. When she was little she used to dream of a wide and exciting future. Now it seemed that she was at the mercy of a dream killer. She felt her eyes getting heavy, so she rested her head on her pillow. _Leanna, five more days are left until your love faces his abrupt death. If you love him, you will surrender to thy whim._ He sang these words in her head. She sat up and screamed. "Thy love is nothing of a wretches business! Return to your prison of night and remain there!" A wild laugh of rage, mockery, craziness, and amusement roared inside her mind. She put her hands over her ears and found shelter beneath the covers.

Leanna was walking through the corridors of the opera house, ready for anything. She bumped into Margaret Noon, who pushed her aside. "This stage is for divas only." She said, sticking her nose in the air as if it to show rank. "Leanna can sing better than you. You sound like a million chickens scratching on a chalkboard." Tod had seen the act of disrespect, and had come to save his madden in need. "Fine, then let your little princess prove herself." Leanna looked to Tod, he had never heard her sing, and how would he know. She remembered the song that had boomed inside her head, and decided to finally let it flow free. The mans part went through her head. Then came the womens part. "You have brought me, to the moment my words run dry, to the point where speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent. Now I'm here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now!" Then a hand wrapped it self around her mouth, and began to drag her away. As she grabbed the hand and threw it down, her mother turned her around and pinned her to the wall. "Where did you hear that devilish song!" Her eyes were locked on hers. "I'm surprised _you_ would ask, considering the part that I was singing was yours." She glared at her mother. "He wants to hear your voice one last time, yet for the rest of his life." "What do you mean?" Her mother gave her a shake. "_He_ wants me to sing for him. I have your voice, the art of song burns in me, and he knows it." Christine saw a familiar look come to her daughter's eye, it was determination. "I will not go down, cold and lifeless. I guarantee the fire will be ignited, and he will have to burn his hands to touch me." Leanna took a deep breath, and looked out at the stage. "Your voice is of silk, it's beautiful and gentle. You will have quite a career, because I think you left Madame Noon speechless." Tod ran up to Leanna and scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. "You were great, I knew you were a reincarnation of your mother." Her mother couldn't believe it, Tod was the only young man who Leanna would let touch her. _He must be special_. She thought. He set her down and then Mary came up to them. "Leanna! I'm speechless, you are great!" Leanna wasn't paying attention to Mary though, one questioned burned in her mind. "Where is Sara?" Mary looked shocked at the reply she received from this compliment. "I haven't seen her all day." Leanna's mind was reeling inside her head. The Phantom had yet to show his face, and neither had Sara. "Tod will you come with me for a second?" She began to walk towards the stairs that lead to the attic, not giving Tod a chance to answer. She cautiously walked up them one by one, feeling the presence getting stronger. She reached the door, but didn't go in. Instead she put her ear to the door. "You chose her over me! I promised to serve as your correspondent, and you chose her over me!" The voice was Sara, she was mad, "Do not question thy decisions! I gave you the gift of music, but it must be Leanna that carries on my torch." There was a thud, as if someone stood up. "I have served you faithfully, but that witch denies you any recognition. Your mind is clouded by revenge and hatred towards Christine." "Servants of my whim do not open their mouths for their own pride." Leanna feared of what would become of Sara, despite her mutiny. She threw open the door, Tod behind her. "Don't lay a finger on her you ill, revenge seeking, tyrant." He turned to her, a smile of great evil lit upon his face. "Why my dear, you grace my home with your presence. Come in, your friend too." Tod tried to step in front of her, but she wouldn't let him. "Wrap your arms around me." He looked at her questing, whether it was safe or not. "He can't hurt you if I'm in his way. Sara go down stairs, I will talk to you soon." Sara moved towards the door, but slammed it shut. "Master, has been wanting to talk to you." She blocked the doorway and had an evil sneer on her face. "We would love to stay and chat, but I have other plans for my love." Tod grabbed Sara and threw her out of the way. Grabbing Leanna's hand they began to run down the stairs, until they reached Tod's room. "He has us pinned at all corners." Leanna cried. The door began to creak open, Leanna leaned against it and Tod pushed it shut. The door began to shake as someone tried to bust it down. "He won't give up until he has my voice at his disposal. Tod, I don't want us to be separated." Tod looked down at her, she seemed small and weak, but he knew she was trying to be strong. "_Your heart_ is _mine. _If he wants it, I'll fight him for it!" Leanna launched herself into his arms, they felt safe and secure. "Never let me go." She cried. "I won't." He replied, taking a ring from his pocket. "A sign of pure ownership to the Phantom, a token of love and passion to thyself." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Four days, is all he gives you to live. I will make sure it's a life time of forever." Tod saw the plan turning inside her mind, working out all flaws and quirks. "I have an idea."

The night of the Masquerade Ball. Tod had escorted Leanna, as he promised. As they danced, Raoul eyed them curiously. "I do not like they way that boy, looks at her. She seems fine with him touching her, yet I can not dare touch her." Christine touched his face gently, bringing his attention back to her. "He's very special to her. Do not separate them, his arms are her castle of hope." Do you see us in their place?" Her eyes were locked on Raoul's as if to send a message, but it did not connect. "Oh no! I forgot thy ring in thy room." Leanna was looking at her hand, it was bare. "I shall get it for you." Tod said, as he began to run towards the stairs. _The time is now my dear, the boy or you._ "Tod, no, don't go alone!" She began to run, but a hand caught hers. It was Sara. "Your little boyfriend is his now." A look of defiance crossed her face. "I love him, and no one can keep us a part." She ripped her hand quickly from Sara's, and her father grabbed her to make sure she couldn't come interfere anymore. "Tod, Tod!" She ran up the stairs to her room. There was something in her wardrobe. She cautiously moved towards it and opened it. "There you are, did he do anything to you?" "Tod grabbed her and pulled her into the wardrobe. "It's a trap, keep silent." "I'm not afraid of him." She tried to step out of the wardrobe, but Tod pulled her to him. "No, I will not let us be parted by a man who chooses to remain in the shadows." She waited for ten minutes, until the danger had passed. "What was his plan?" She asked, her eyes not wanting to imagine the fait that could have been hers. "He was to capture you after I exited the wardrobe and began to walk you back down. He would capture you and kill me." Leanna blinked, in an instant her eyes had gone from terror to hatred. "Let him set his traps, let him try to kill you. His plans will fail!" As they made it to Tod's bedroom door, he took her hands. "Our love is stronger than his grasp." He gently kissed her, but she didn't wish for him to pull away. As he did, her hand burned with the intensity of a flame. "I must leave here, Tod." She ran down the corridors, afraid of what lurked around each corner. As she turned around the corner, a black cape whirled around her. "Foolishness appears to be a strong trait of yours, Leanna." She stayed still, but the cape was lifted from her. A red rose wrapped in a black ribbon, along with a note in its place. The note read: _Dear Leanna,_

_I will not hold back on you any longer. The boy must leave the picture, or more than one person will fall. If you try to escape you will forever be mine._

_From,_

_OG_

This was exactly what Leanna wanted. He had his plans, but she had hers. The Phantom would not return on the seventh day. She could only pray her plan worked, and no blood was spilled onto her hands.

Behold the sixth night, for everyone sleep was impenetrable. Leanna found herself walking along the corridors to the stage. She looked out into the empty audience. A song had come to her head that night. She was unable to push it from her mind, and decided to let it flow free.

LEANNA

_In sleep he sang to me,In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again? For now I find._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind._

TOD

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind._

Tod offered Leanna his hand, and they began to dance.

LEANNA

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear._

TOD

_It's me they hear._

BOTH

_You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind._

Leanna could now see the Phantom's white mask in box five, and stayed close to Tod as they danced around the stage...hoping she was protecting him.

TOD

_In all your fantasies,you always knew that man and mystery . . ._

LEANNA

_...Were both in you._

BOTH

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._

LEANNA

_He's there,_

_the Phantom of the Opera..._

From this point on she hit high note after high note, in hopes that someone would be awaken. As her last note faded her parents appeared in one of the boxes, and the black cape and white mask were gone once more.

"Raoul, do you not see it. What they represent, and what could have been." She was looking at them, as if memories were flooding back to her. "I still do not see what you wish me to." He looked at Christine then to Tod and Leanna. "The songs are brought to Leanna's mind, and for some reason the boy just knows them. I see two past lovers brought together by the one man who started this labret of haunting. They are bonded by a love for each other and the arts of music." Raoul looked at his daughter and at once a shadow formed around her, as a memory long forgotten flooded back. "I see it now. Could this have been intentional?" "No the look of love is deep and passionate in that boys eyes." Christine took Raoul's hand as they went back to bed, feeling Tod would keep their daughter safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanna part 2

The next day Christine confronted Leanna about Tod and his relation to the Phantom. "Leanna may I have a word with you." Leanna had been walking with Mary. "Yes, of what is your concern?" "It's about Tod. Have you noticed anything about him that's, unusually." Leanna cocked her head in curiosity. "No, Tod has been Tod and nothing more." Christine could hear the sence of defence in Leanna's voice. "Sweetheart...your father and I have reason to believe that Tod is related to the Phantom." Leanna's eyes darkened, and she turned to face her mother. "Tod is in no way related to the Phantom, are you crazy! That man is an obsessed, revenge seeking, brute. Tod is a kind, caring, young gentlemen. How could you ever think that he is related to such an opposite!" Leanna was almost in tears, how could her mother think of such a thing? "Leanna...my angel of hope...you must see through this love and think of the logic. This boy knows every song that pops into your head, without even a single word from you. He never talks of his father or his mother, Leanna, we're not even sure of where he came from. And you must admit that he does look like the Phantom." Leanna tried hard to stay true to her love, but know that she thought about it, it seemed all too true. "Does this mean I may never see him again?" She asked, her entire expression going bleak. "No, you may still see him. He's the only one you feel protected with, and I would not even dare to take that from you." Christine tucked Leanna's hair behind her ears. "I also feel protected when I'm with you." Leanna said as she leaned on her moms shoulder.

Leanna had wished to tell Tod the news on her own, it would only upset him more if her parents were there. They had decided to stay in her room until the moment when their plan could be unraveled. "Tod," she began slowly choosing her words carefully. "why don't you ever speak of your parents?" He looked up at her shock at her random question." Well, my mom was a sickly women who could barely take care of me, and my father died in the Opera Populare fire." Leanna gave a small flinch of knowing. No one had died in the fire, but there were rumors of the Phantom's untimely end during the event. "No one died in the fire, but there was a rumor that the Phantom had died." Leanna knew she had dropped the bomb, because Tod immediatly sent out renforments. "My mother wouldn't have lied to me." "I never said that she did, but she might not have known." "Known what, Leanna? She had to have known the man that was my father! It would have been foolish for her not to know." He stood up and made his way to the door, but Leanna blocked his path. "Listen to what I'm trying to tell you, Tod! I wouldn't think of our love to be a set up, but you need to sit down and listen." Tod's eyes darkened upon her reluctant expressions. "Get out of my way, Leanna." She threw herself at him, landing swiftly in his arms. "No! Tod, please, listen to reason. How do you know every single song that pops into my head? Why have you yet to say a word about your family or where you came from? Why...why is it that when your face darkens you resemble him?" Leanna lowered her head into his chest and began to cry. "I never knew my father, and barely my mother, so you have no right to be making these conclusions." Leanna shivered, his hands weren't warm suns of hope anymore, they were cold stones of truth. His eyes were no longer green pools of light, but a black sky with no trace of faith. "Please Tod, this side of you scares me. My love for you is still as strong as ever, I think of you as my one and only saviour." Tod stood there for a second, then looked down at her. "He left me and my mother to die, he will regret the day he ever came back into my life." Now his eyes shown with revenge and excitment, it was much better than darkness.

It was finally time for the plan to unfold, they exited the room and headed for the stage. Leanna watched as her friend Mary ran along the beams unting the sand bags that held the back drop. She would occasionlly stop and make a funny face at the workers who were trying to retie them, only to become enraged at the mockery and take off after her. Leanna couldn't help but laugh at her life long friend. The backdrop fell and her mother made her way across the stage, and annouced that there was a minor delay, and that Leanna and Tod would be singing an unknown opera sequence. With that being said she took a step back and walked off stage. "Leanna, what ever happens do not give in to his demands." Leanna nodded and then Tod and her made their way out onto the stage. They gracefully began to dance, while they sang the one song that had burned in Leanna's head for the longest time:

**The Point of no Return**

TOD:  
_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . . _

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

LEANNA:  
_You have brought me  
to that moment  
when words run dry,  
to that moment  
when speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . . _

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

Carefully Leanna spun into Tod's arms and stayed there, protecting him from any attacks.

BOTH:  
_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .  
_

Leanna noticed that they were at an angle, she was no longer protecting Tod. The Phantom grabbed the rope that held the chandler, and began to slide down it. Leanna fought with herself, but she needed to make a choice. She pushed Tod away from her, and dove in the path of the Phantom. As his feet made connection with her stomach, she screamed at the pain. "Leanna!" She heard Tod scream. "You bastard, how dare you touch my daughter." Raoul screamed, Christine was already running out onto the stage, but the wind from the Phantoms cape blew out every candle. Leanna rolled on the stage in pain, gasping for air. Carefully Christine knelt beside her, and began to ask a million times if she was ok, like any good mother would. "Where...is...Tod, the Phantom has found his time to strike?" Raoul knelt beside his daughter, and helped her up. "Leanna...please...breathe!" Leanna desperatly stood up, and looked at her fathers belt. She could hear the faint clashing of swords. Tod had armed himself in case their plan had fallen through, as it had, horribly. She grabbed her fathers sword and made her way to the attic stairs, letting her senses guied the way. She made her way up the stairs, the sounds of battle floating to her ear. She threw the door open. and caught Tod as he was thrown at her. "My torch of darkness will not be illuded by the winds of insolence." "Tod, are you...are you?" Leanna feared she was to late, Tod wasn't responding. "The wind has blown it's last gust." The Phantom crooned. Leanna no longer felt scared, anger was running through her like the music of the orchestra. "You killed your own flesh and blood, so what am I but a rag doll. The darkness you have brought upon my life is that of an earthquake." She unleashed her fathers sword, and ran full blast at the Phantom, but he kicked it from her and she fell to the ground. "You will carry on my legacy, Leanna." He knelt down beside her, but she stood up in a hurry. "Do not touch me." She said as she backed away. "Why you are so afraid of the hand of another is beyond my knowing, but I shall use it to my advantage." He stood up and began to walk towards her, his hand out stretched. Leanna slapped away, having no paitence for him. "This will be the last time you disobey me." The Phantom wrapped his hand around Leanna's neck, and pushed her into the wall. "Why must it be me who carries your torch!" Leanna screamed as the hand tightened around her neck. "You and your mother's voice, they resemble a haunt to me, none the less the people who were involved in the Opera Populare fire." Then Leanna heard an all too familar voice begin to sing:

**This Voice**

TOD:

The Angel of Darkness has betrayed me

Haunting my love, and her family

Leaving his mark, and spells

We see the Angel who forever rotted in hell

LEANNA:

Who would have thought such an angel

Would still lurk inside minds

Haunting me until find...

BOTH:

The Angel of Music that lay inside

Hiding and waiting

tossing and turning

burning and urging

The songs of Heaven to leap and soar through this voice...

TOD:

A mother trying to make a living

With no one to fall on...

For the man she loved was...

an angel who was turned to stone

LEANNA:

A mother and father

So desparatly trying to free their daughter

from the grasp of monster

The monster of the night...

Who once spoke of...

BOTH:

The Angel of Music that lay inside

Hiding and waiting

tossing and turning

burning and urging

The songs of Heaven to leap and soar through this voice...

The Phantom still had his hand wrapped around Leanna's neck. She stared at him, waiting for him to make his choice. "You two remind me of...of Christine and I." He stared at Tod. "Philisity missed you for the longest time, but her tears of sorrow were washed away by a baby boy. I never knew my father, until now. I will revenge my mother, she worked so hard for so little." Leanna was pushing as hard as she could into the wall, trying to free herself. "Philisity was a foolish women, falling in love with a man of the night. I see the same foolishness in Leanna." His gaze returned to her. "You've fallen for a man with no honor behind him." Tod ran at the Phantom, sword drawn. To avoid the attack the Phantom pulled closer to Leanna, which was a big mistake. "I thought I was perfectly clear, don't touch me!" She kicked him away from her and ran to Tod, falling into his arms. "I thought you were...you were-." Tod didn't let her finish, he gently kissed her and she kissed him back. There was no doubt in her mind that they were suppose to be together. "Leanna, you, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care if I'm the son of your haunt, I will protect you with my life." The Phantom was recovering from Leanna's kick, and was now standing. Leanna grabbed Tod's sword, and began to walk over to the Phantom. "I have sang a song that was contained within my heart, mind, soul, and voice. I am no longer yours to control." The Phantom moved closer to her, but this time she didn't move nor flinch. "You're as foolish as your mother, I had no intention of letting my control over you slip." Leanna tapped him in th leg with the sword, as a little reminder of what she was capable of. He looked down upon the sword as if it were a joke. "You wouldn't dare hurt me, Leanna. I'm the one who brought to your mind those wonderful songs." He had a smirk on his face that Leanna would have loved slap away, so she did. She swatted him with the broad side of the sword, leaving a nice scratch on his cheek. He glared at her, but the only thing that remained on her face was a smirk of pleasure. Then the door flew open and Christine and Raoul appeared along with Meg and Mary. The Phantom siezed this moment of distraction and grabbed the sword and hit her gently, but firmly, in the head with it. Leanna fell to the ground almost instantly, unconcious from the minute it hit her head. "Leanna!" Christine cried, and Raoul began to advance forward, but the Phantom put the sword over Leanna's unmoving body. "Do not move any further or I will kill her." Raoul froze in his tracks and Christine was just staring at her unconcious daughter. Mary's eyes began to well with tears, but Meg was eyeing Tod carefully. Apparently the Phantom had forgotten all about his son. As the Phantom began to shout commands, Tod made his move. He grabbed the handle of the sword from him and put it to his throat. "No it is you that shall be advised to not move." The Phantom looked down at him as if he were some tiny speck of dirt on his cape. "You wouldn't dare kill the man who gave you life." Tod's eyes went dark and his hands went cold. "You think that, but it's not true. You left my mother and me to die on the streets, you've almost killed Leanna, intruded her dreams and mind, but more importantly; tried to kill the one and only thing that made her happy." The Phantom had the evil smirk back. "You think you made her happy, you made her feel insecure about her decisions. Her decisions to join me." Suddenly they heard the sound of a sword scrapping across the floor, and before anyone could do anything...Leanna wacked the Phantom across the back with her fathers sword. He fell over onto the floor, and now lay there dead.

3 days later...

"Excuse me Miezure Frary, have you prepared the...um...masked man...who was found dead in the Opera House's attic?" Leanna asked, Tod at her side. "Excuse me Madimoselle, I'm afraid I did not recieve such news of preparing this body of which you speak." Leanna froze and looked at Tod. "But I...I hit him with the...and the corners took him...I...I." Tod took her hand as if to calm her, but it was no good. "We shaden't talk of this here." As they walked out he heard Miezure Frary ask where two of his corners had gone. Apparently they haden't returned after picking up a body the other day. When Tod asked who the corners were he replied: "Your little friend Sara and her older brother."

Tod and Leanna immediatly fled from Paris with their friends and family, but returned after they felt it was safe. Leanna and Tod married and had two children: Tucker, and Philisity in honor of Tod's mother. Leanna died at the age of 78. Tod never remarried after that and lived till the age of 93.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of the seventh day. Tod remained with Leanna all day, not that they really went anywhere. They mostly stayed in her room, going over the plan in their minds, not daring to speak a word in fear that _he_ may over hear them.

Finally night came, they separated into different rooms to change for the unraveling of their plan. Raoul guarded Tod's door, and Christine guarded Leanna's. Their first look at each other was one of relief, but it quickly turned to seriousness. As they walked towards the stage, the skull mark appeared in Leanna's hand, but she thought nothing of it. Leanna was dressed in a beautiful red dress, and her curly brown hair was put up with pink roses. Tod had on a very formal suit. As they stood behind the curtain waiting, Leanna threw herself at Tod, tears appearing in her eyes. "I don't want us to be separated." She cried "We won't be, I swear on my life." He hugged her and carefully ran his fingers through her hair. "Please don't swear on your life, it's already in the balance." He kissed her on the forehead gently, she looked at him her eyes brimming with mixed emotions. She turned from him and went back to her spot on the stage. They could see Mary running along untying all the ropes that connected to the-for the time being-raised backdrop. She would stop every so often to make a funny face at the workers who were trying to retie the bags. This would only make them angry and they'd take off after her. Leanna shook her head and smiled at her long life friend. Leanna stole one last glance at Tod before the backdrop fell. She heard her mother run across the stage to where the curtains were split. "Mademoiselle's, Madame's, Monsieur's. We are experiencing a minor delay. In the mean time, my daughter will be accompanied by one of our dancers: Tod in a piece from the unknown opera Don Juan. Please, remain seated until told you may move, movements make them nervous. Enjoy!" She slipped behind the curtain, quickly giving her daughter a hug before going to watch their performance.

As the curtains parted, Leanna took a deep breath, all she could do now was pray.

**_TOD_**

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -_

_now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of  
make believe are at  
an end . . ._

_Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . ._

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?  
_

_Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ._

**_LEANNA_**

_You have brought me  
to that moment  
when words run dry,  
to that moment  
when speech disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . ._

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . ._

_In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . ._

_Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?_

**_BOTH_**

_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . ._

_We've passed the point  
of no return . . ._

The crowd stomped their feet in applause, but it wasn't over. Leanna glared defiantly at the Phantom who was watching the act from the second balcony. _This is the path that I have chosen, and I will make sure that you do not interfere._ Leanna hoped the Phantom was still in her mind, so he could hear that comment. The Phantom grabbed the rope that held the chandler and began to slide down it, his gloves protecting his hands. Leanna had yet to notice that she and Tod were at an angle, she was no longer protecting him. The Phantom kicked him aside, but at the same time fell over the backdrop. Raoul tossed Leanna his sword, and she grabbed Tod's hand as they began to run. They jumped off stage and ran out the door to where the horses were tied up. She tried to untie the horse, but Tod cut the rope with his own sword. He jumped on the horse, but before he could grab the reins Leanna snatched them away and drew her sword, waiting for the right moment. She could see the Phantom running towards them, he jumped into the air, making a perfect target of himself. She jammed the sword into his cape, pinning him to the floor. She cracked the reins and the horse took off towards its destination. _Your end is here Leanna! You will curse the day you did not do as I told you!_ The Phantom yelled in her head. She ignored it, focusing on the mission at hand. She came up to a graveyard, and found the nearest mausoleum. She jumped off the horse and instructed Tod to open the back hatch. "This is your point of no return, Leanna! You will curse the day you dare disobey me. Now you must face what is in store for you." The Phantom jumped off a horse and landed a few feet away, just as Leanna wanted. "My point of return is among us, but as for you…I can't say the same. You think haunting is the only way, so what better place to fall, than the ultimate place of past haunting!" She ran into the mausoleum, the Phantom at her heals. She nodded to Tod who ran to the front gate and locked it. "No where to run, Leanna, you're mine." "I do have a place to run: The arms of my love and family, the opera house, anywhere. You on the other hand, do not." She jumped up and Tod grabbed her hand pulling her up. They locked the hatch, and then climbed back on their horse and rode away, singing together as Christine and the Phantom once did.

The Phantom remained locked in the mausoleum until an unknowing family, found him in their fathers gave site. By the time he got to the John Bap'tise Opera House, Leanna and her family and friends had fled. Sometimes you can still hear her and Tod singing in that opera house.

* * *

_**This was another ending that I wrote and I happened to just find it, so for all you Phantom lovers-like me-who hated to see him die here is the better ending for you.**_

_**I'd also like to credit Andrew Lloyd Webber with the music I used. Except for the one not in italics. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. R&R! **_


End file.
